


Worst At Flirting

by Melibe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub's flies, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gabriel's butterfly, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel in one of Those Meetings They Both Hate.





	Worst At Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> After I got hooked on ineffable bureaucracy by all the gorgeous tumblr fanart, I made this comic before starting to write fanfic in earnest. Figured folks might enjoy it here!


End file.
